


A Love Stronger Than Donuts

by KatieComma



Category: Stitches - Samantha Simard
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Sammy, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Wolfe and Scarlet listen in on Bash flirting with a mark.Wolfe doesn't take it well.
Relationships: Sebastian Codreanu/Jim Wolfe
Kudos: 4





	A Love Stronger Than Donuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackVultures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sammy!!!! (aka BlackVultures)
> 
> Thanks for the prompt! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Also: thank you for letting me use and abuse your characters. ;)

They had followed the mark to the Dunkin Donuts on his block. Typical, the scumbag needed his morning joe just like anybody else.

“I have an idea,” Bash said, slipping out of the car and dashing across the street.

“I like him,” Scarlet said as she got out to follow discreetly.

Wolfe’s blood pressure shot sky high. “He’s going to get himself killed someday,” he said as he killed the engine and put an arm around Scarlet to follow her into the coffee shop.

“Really?” She asked, leaning into him. “I get to play your girlfriend... again.”

“Quiet,” Wolfe said, trying to smile at her fondly while he said it. But he was too worried about Bash. Sure they were in a busy brightly lit early morning coffee shop, but the guy they were tailing was seriously dangerous. A real piece of shit.

Scarlet and Wolfe got into line one customer between them and Bash, who was right behind their mark.

The mark ordered and while he waited, Bash stepped up to the other register. The creep gave Bash the once over, a good long look up and down. And sure, Wolfe knew Bash was the guy’s type. But they’d all been dancing around that fact and not mentioning it during this whole case.

Bash ordered his extra sweet iced coffee and when the woman gave him his total he patted his pockets, slow at first and then almost panicked. “La naiba!” He cursed in Romanian. “Apologies. Cancel that. I have left my wallet somewhere.”

Wolfe rolled his eyes as the mark took his coffee from the cashier and then stepped over to Bash’s register. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “Happens to everyone. I’ve got it.”

Bash smiled coyly at the guy and met his eye with those sparkling blue eyes that Wolfe loved too much. Sure it was macho and possessive, but he’d been trying to pretend that those looks belonged to him, and him alone. He’d ignored Bash’s history for as long as he’d known him, despite the things he’d seen.

“Really? That’s so gracious, thank you,” Bash said flirtatiously, playing up his accent.

The guy fucking winked at him. Fucking winked! And Bash didn’t even bat an eyelash, just kept smiling.

“Hey, I was gonna sit down for a minute,” the mark said. “You got a few minutes?”

Wolfe gritted his teeth and turned away, leaning close to Scarlet and pretending to say something to her when it fact he was just breathing in her ear and trying to get himself under control.

“Quit it! That tickles!” Scarlet giggled, but knowing her as well as he did he could hear the “get the fuck away from me” in her voice.

They ordered coffees, and Scarlet ordered a key lime donut for him. She was trying to placate him. It wasn’t working.

They slid into the booth next to Bash’s, keeping their backs to him so they could be close and listen.

Wolfe sipped at his too hot coffee heedless of the molten liquid burning down his throat as he turned his head a little to listen better.

They’d missed part of the conversation, and Bash was moving it along quickly.

“-didn’t need to buy me a coffee just to get my attention,” Bash said, his voice low and gravelly. Wolfe could just imagine the look he was sending the guy’s way; full of sex and want and attraction. “What did you... have in mind?”

The guy’s voice was low and growly. “You’re killing me here, man,” the mark said. “I’ve got work. Can we meet up later.”

“Meet up for what?” Bash asked flirtatiously. “You’ve been very vague about what you are looking for. Maybe I’m not interested.”

Now was the time for him to really hook the guy and set a meet up time and place for later that would allow them to get the guy alone somewhere quiet to question him.

“I think you know what I’ve got on my mind,” the mark said.

“There’s a motel I go to sometimes,” Bash said. “Give me your phone.”

Wolfe heard the tapping of fingers on a phone screen and gritted his teeth.

Scarlet shoved the key lime donut at him, widening her eyes to indicate he was being conspicuous.

“There’s the address,” Bash said, accompanied by the sound of a phone sliding across the plastic table top.

“A motel? You ain’t got your own place?” The guy asked, but he didn’t sound displeased.

Wolfe raised the donut and unclenched his jaw to take a small bite.

Bash’s voice went all sex, and so low Wolfe barely heard him. “When I’m with somebody who knows what he’s doing I can be... loud. Very loud.”

Wolfe had been holding the donut up to his mouth for another bite, and his hand clenched around it; filling and icing oozing over his fingers.

Scarlet’s eyes were wide, her mouth pulled up into a grin.

“Oh, I know what I’m doing,” the guy replied.

“Well, my neighbours don’t appreciate the noise,” Bash said.

“What time?” The mark asked.

“Perhaps nine tonight?” Bash suggested. “You can ask for me at the front desk. I’ll be under Jimmy Smith.”

“Perfect,” the guy all but growled. “I gotta get to work. See you tonight man. It’s gonna be a good time.”

Wolfe’s fingers curled into a fist, fried dough and icing squeezing out between his fingers.

Scarlet snickered and sipped at her coffee.

The mark walked past without a second glance, and jogged down the street.

It wasn’t until his shitty Camry drove past, the guy visible in the driver's seat sipping at his coffee, that Bash slid into the booth opposite Wolfe and Scarlet.

Wolfe got up with the excuse of grabbing some napkins, and slid back in beside Bash instead of Scarlet. He avoided Bash’s gaze and instead fixed all of his attention on scrubbing the rest of the donut from his hand.

“I have a meeting tonight,” Bash said.

“We heard,” Scarlet said. “I assume you picked a nice skeezy motel, out of the way?”

“Of course,” Bash said with a smile in his voice. “Are you alright, Jim?”

Jim finally met his eye. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

Bash turned his attention to Scarlet. “Were you going to tell him he had donut filling all over his face?”

Scarlet smiled and shook her head, eyes flashing maniacally. “Nope, it’s way more fun this way.”

Wolfe frowned at her and dabbed at his face, trying to find the offending mess.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it,” Bash said with a smile, leaning close. He licked a blob of key lime filling from the corner of Wolfe’s mouth, sending a jolt of attraction down his spine, and settling the jealousy that was buzzing in his chest.

“You guys!” Scarlet growled. “We’re in public. Gross. Get a fucking room.” She pushed out of the booth and stormed outside to wait dramatically by the car, arms crossed over her chest.

“Jealousy looks good on you, Jim,” Bash said with a smile before he leaned in again and kissed Jim’s mouth softly.

Jim felt his skin flush.

“Now let’s get out of here before Scarlet leaves us behind,” Bash said.

Scarlet glared at them as they walked to the car.


End file.
